Ángel Oscuro
by NejiHien
Summary: / No podía imaginarse que alguien la tocara...la recorriera de la misma forma que había hecho él. /
1. Prefacio

Prefacio (Sasuke)

Otra vez estoy aquí. Otra vez me lamento, sintiendo el vacío que yo mismo creé. Otra vez...Una y otra vez, torturándome con la idea de que te abandoné, de que te dejé sola...

Mi corazón late a un ritmo irregular, mostrando mi aflicción por estar solo. Pero, ¿por qué? He conocido muchos sentimientos en mi vida; odio, dolor, rencor... Pero sólo contigo conocí el amor.

Y era un amor puro, inocente, limpio.. Que se rompió con la noticia de que te casabas. ¿Por qué no te negaste? ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón de esa manera cruel, despiadada?

No te imaginas cuanto duele, el saber que le perteneces a otro. A otro que no te ama. A otro que solamente te quiere por tu cuerpo, y que cuando se canse de ti te dejará de lado, rota, mancillada, dolida...

Entonces comprenderás lo que yo siento en estos momentos...

La rabia me ciega, haciéndome pensar estupideces como esa. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al recordar cuando eras pequeña. Tocabas mis alas con una suavidad que relajaba, haciéndome sentir en el propio cielo.

Ahora el frío me abraza, congelando mi corazón y creando ideas estúpidas, como ir a donde estás y secuestrarte hasta que te olvides de él. ¿Lo amas? ¿Sabes lo que siente? No. No eres consciente de eso. Solamente eres un peón de los planes de tu padre. ¡Maldita sea! Quiero arrancarte de mí. Quiero olvidarte y sentirme libre de este sufrimiento que me come día a día. Quiero extender mis alas, sin el peso de mi corazón roto en el centro de mi pecho.

Quiero que seas mía, Sakura.

Y lo serás. Porque Sasuke Uchiha siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Te recuperaré y volveré a ser tu ángel, como tú serás mi protegida, mi amada...


	2. Todo

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un fic SasuSaku.Cuando me leí **Alas de fuego** de **Laura Gallego**, no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de escribir un fic con ese libro. Siento no poder contestar a los reviews, pero muchas gracias a todos por su opinión. Me alegra que les guste, porque le estoy poniendo mucho sentimiento.

Bueno, aquí comienzo a decir quien es el ángel y quien la protegida/o:

Sasuke/Sakura

Neji/Hinata

Lee/Yakumo

Gaara/Matsuri

Kiba/Hanabi (que aquí tiene solo dos años menos que Hinata)

Sai/Ino

Shikamaru/Temari

Kankûro/TenTen

Naruto/Amaru

Karin/Suigetsu (es que me dan mucha gracia cuando discuten, jeje)

Bueno. Espero que les guste el fic. Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera historia.

Nota: Quiero introducir a Shion, pero no sé con quien. NADIE ES FAMILIA, SÓLO HANABI Y HINATA SON HERMANAS. ¡Ideas!

¡A leer!

**Capítulo Uno**

Adrenalina. Ese era lo que corría por la sangre de Sasuke Uchiha mientras blandía su espada con audacia. Su oponente, un bárbaro recién llegado de Kuorne, había ido dispersando la noticia de que podía derrotar al ángel de la princesa Sakura sin vacilaciones. Pero comprendió su gran error cuando vio la fuerte constitución del joven.

¿Por qué no hacer servir tus alas, angelito? - preguntó con burla desde el suelo mientras limpiaba su boca ensangrentada.

No sería justo – contestó el chico, blandiendo su espada nuevamente.

Alzó ligeramente la mirada y vio como _su _princesa lo observaba con atención. Sus cabellos rosas brillaban, mientras hacían un hermoso contraste con el sol del mediodía.

¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! - gritaba Karin desde el sitio donde estaban los ángeles.

Hacía un mes antes, se había organizado un torneo donde los ángeles luchaban contra contrincantes de nivel alto. Príncipes y princesas de varios reinos se había presentado con sus respectivos ángeles guardianes. Al principio, Sasuke se rehusaba a luchar, pero cuando Sakura se lo pidió, aceptó, por su honor.

Era el segundo día y le tocaba pelear a él con ese tipo. Si le vencía, pelearía con uno de su misma especie. Al parecer, así sería.

El bárbaro avanzó hacia él con un grito que le molestó mucho. Esquivó con facilidad la espada del hombre y escuchó como maldecía por lo bajo. En su interior, deseaba que es estúpido torneo se acabara de una vez. Si se retiraba, el honor de su protegida no valdría. Y no permitiría eso jamás. El otro grito del bárbaro hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Volvió a blandir la espada contra el ángel, y otra vez, fue en vano. Harto ya, Sasuke miró con desprecio al hombre que jadeaba con fuerza ante él. Era uno de esos tipos que solamente buscaba la fama, sin importarle lo que le costara. Tenía dos cicatrices en ambas mejillas y supo como se las había hecho. Cuando alzó su espada, esta brilló como el oro. La tomó con la otra mano y la descargó en la tierra, al lado del brazo del hombre. Vio como éste abría los ojos lentamente y escuchó pequeños gemidos, provenientes de su pecho.

Vuelve a tu tierra – dijo con su voz fría mientras se giraba – y no regreses jamás.

Tras esto, sus alas se extendieron, dando la visión de los celestial que era. La bulla y los aplausos se alzaron, dando a entender que el combate había sido genial. Las alas del chico se extendieron más, dejando admirar a las personas los hermosas y brillantes que eran sus plumas blancas. Sasuke se giró levemente, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada que quería. Sakura sonreía. Sus palmas chocaban con fuerza mientras se levantaba de su trono, mientras que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro era hermosa.

¡Bien hecho, Sasuke-kun! - Karin volvió a llamar su atención - ¡Muy bien!

¡Cierto, datte bayo! - se expresó Naruto.

Hmp – se limitó a murmurar antes de alzar su maravillosos vuelo y observar a su princesa mirarlo.

* * *

Tu próximo combate será con Neji – le dijo su tío Madara – Es el guardián de la princesa Hinata.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz al intentar adivinar quien era el joven. Había observado con atención a los ángeles que estaban reunidos allí, mas no se acordaba de quien era quien. Conocía a Karin, Naruto, Kiba... Pero sería la primera vez que viera a ese arcángel. Había escuchado hablar de él, y todo el mundo decía nunca había perdido una batalla. Pero con él sería diferente. Después de todo, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke – una dulce voz hizo que su corazón pegara un brinco.

Hime-sama – dijo Madara en voz baja.

Quisiera hablar con Sasuke a solas, por favor – pidió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Madara asintió y comenzó a zaminar hacia la puerta, enviándole a su sobrino una última mirada de advertencia. Sakura se acercó y miró a su guardián con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke, has estado genial – se sentó frente a él y observó los algodones manchados de rojo.

Frunció el ceño, alarmada.

¿Cuándo te hirieron? - inquirió - ¿Dónde?

Estoy bien, Hime – respondió él mientras se levantaba – Es sangre de algún otro guerrero.

Sakura suspiró, aliviada. Miró la cara de su ángel y observó como sus ojos color azabache brillaban. Se preguntó por qué. Su mente voló, recordando como su padre la había torturado con la noticia... Tragó saliva, mirándose las manos en el regazo. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y se preguntó como se lo diría.

Una lágrima surcó su mejilla, sorprendiéndose ella misma y alarmando a Sasuke, quien rápidamente se arrodilló.

Hime...- tomó una mano - ¿Qué...Qué le sucede?

Sasuke...- dijo la chica, ahogando su llanto.- Ayúdame...

Sasuke no sabía que hacer. La impotencia nubló sus sentidos, obligándolo a abrazarla y a extender sus alas alrededor del cuerpo de la joven. Sakura se sintió extraña, Sasuke nunca la tocaba, al contrario. Sin embargo, el calor que necesitaba en ese momento era demasiado...

Cuénteme qué le pasa – pidió con un susurro.

Sakura se separó de él, pero no salió de la protección de sus alas. Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió, a su pesar. Advirtió las mirada desconcertada en los ojos negros de su ángel.

No quiero ser débil – dijo con voz temblorosa, aguantando el llanto otra vez – No quiero hacerlo...

¿Qué? - Sasuke la obligó a acercarse a él, empujándola con sus grandes alas - ¿Qué es lo que no quiere hacer?

Mi padre... - su voz se quebró – Él... quiere...que me case...

* * *

Neji miraba desde el techo del palacio como Hinata admiraba la luna, recostada al gran balcón que ofrecía su habitación. Observó el hermoso contraste que hacía la luna con sus cabellos azulados y no pudo evitar querer tocarlos. Extendió con cuidado sus grandes alas y bajó hasta la entrada de la habitación con mucho sigilo. Vio a su protegida y sonrió con ternura en su interior; jamás le regalaría una sonrisa. Los ángeles no amaban. Los ángeles no odiaban. Los ángeles eran puros. Pero...¿qué sentimiento era ése, el cual no podía evitar pensar cuando estaba frente a ella? La deseaba. Deseaba a Hinata como mismo estaba segura de que ella no lo deseaba a él.

Una punzada de dolor y represión se formó en su interior. No podía permitirse ser débil. No podía permitirse flanquear. La dulzura de Hinata era una debilidad. Justo la de uno de los ángeles más fuertes.

Hinata-sama – llamó su atención.

La joven se giró con un brinco y poniendo ambas manos en su pecho. Sonrió, a modo de disculpas.

Neji...- dijo con un jadeo – me asustaste.

El joven admiró las facciones de la chica, deseando acercarse a ella y tocarlas con delicadeza...

Me mandó a llamar – informó.

Hinata reaccionó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

S-Sí – dijo, con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas – Quería hablar contigo....sobre el combate de mañana....

¿Desea que me retire? - interrumpió él.

La chica calló. Bajó la vista al suelo y llevó una de sus manos al labio inferior.

Es que...- cuando volvió a mirarlo, parecía ansiosa – Él parecía muy fuerte y...

Estaré bien – cortó tajante, extendiendo las alas.

Espera...- pidió ella, sabedora de que su intención era irse y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, como hacía siempre.

Neji volvió a contraer las alas mientras alzaba las cejas. Deseaba salir de ese ambiente, porque sabía que en cualquier momento su autocontrol podría irse al garete.

¿Sucede algo más? - inquirió secamente.

Hinata avanzó con paso decidido, provocando un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo de su guardián. Neji la miró fijamente mientras su cuerpo le pedía más proximidad de la que ya había. Cada paso era un latido más rápido. Seguido de otro...

Se detuvo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de su protector, sintiendo su calor y deseando sentirlo más... Alzó la vista y le miró. ¿Por qué sus ojos eran iguales...y diferentes? ¿Por qué a pesar de sentir su calor, sentía ese frío...permanente? Los ojos de Neji le congelaban el alma. Y dolía. Dolía demasiado, el sentir algo inmenso por alguien, y saber que ese alguien no te corresponde...

Nada – dijo la chica mientras pasaba por su lado – Espero que ganes.

Neji la observó, sabiendo que la iba perdiendo cada día que pasaba.

* * *

**Nota: **Siento no haber contestado a los reviews, pero les quiero agradecer a todos por leer este fic y pedir la continuación. Me hace mucha ilusión poder continuarlo, ya que esta es mi segunda pareja favorita. Bueno, ya les dejo. ¡Gracias por leer y besos!


	3. Me voy

**Capítulo Tres**

Sakura se posicionó delante de su sitio, al lado del de su padre. Las trompetas dejaron de sonar y la joven contempló como los presentes se sentaban, Por último, la realeza, que eran ella y su padre. A su lado, Hinata se sentó callada y con la mirada baja. La chica se preguntó que le pasaba. Enfrente de las gradas, al otro lado del gran campo de batalla, se escuchaban los murmullos de los ángeles guardianes. Ladeó el rostro, _buscándolo, _pero no lo encontró. Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera apresurada y sintió un gran nudo en el estómago. Sasuke se había mostrado bastante duro con ella cuando le había contado lo de su compromiso. Tanto, que Sakura optó por o hablarle más en el resto del día. Sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentís..._que le quería..._ Ja. Que estupidez tan grande. Una humana enamorada de su ángel guardián. No. Eso era inaudito. Pero su corazón sentí lo contrario. Su oprimido corazón le pedía a gritos que le dijera "Te amo" sin vacilaciones, sin temer al rechazo... Deseaba decirle cuanto lo quería. Deseaba pedirle que se fugaran juntos, para así poder estar con él el resto de su vida y no tener que casarse con quien no amaba. _Pero_...¡maldita sea! Siempre había un pero. Siempre había un maldito inconveniente que tenía que estropear sus sueños e ilusiones. Temía demasiado al rechazo de su amado. Y se odiaba por ser tan cobarde.

Las trompetas volvieron a captar su atención. Miró con el ceño fruncido el terreno de pelea, aún vacío.

- ¡Queridos espectadores! - el rey se había levantado - ¡He aquí otro espectacular combate entre ángeles! - señaló el lado derecho del terreno - ¡Por un lado, Hyuuga Neji, arcángel y guardián de la princesa Hinata! - la bulla se alzó con ganas. Entonces apareció un chico fornido, con los musculosos brazos expuestos, puesto que su túnica no llevaba mangas largas. Una espada brillaba en su mano derecha. Sus cabellos eran largos y castaños, recogidos en una cola baja.

Sakura escuchó un sollozo. Giró la cabeza y contempló a Hinata, con ambas manos en el pecho y con las cejas unidas, en señal de preocupación. Sakura tocó su hombro, y ésta se sobresaltó. Una sonrisa reconfortante salió de sus labios.

- ¡Y por otro lado! - su padre continuó - ¡Uchiha Sasuke, guardián de la princesa Sakura!

Otra vez se alzó la bulla. Sakura fijó la vista en el centro del campo, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Pero....

….él no apareció.

Levantó la vista hacia su padre y contempló como éste tenía el ceño fruncido. _Algo no andaba bien._

- Padre...- susurró mientras se levantaba.

-No lo sé - le contestó él en voz baja.

* * *

El sol se escondía detrás del horizonte. Desplegó sus blancas alas, pero antes de levantar el vuelo, volteó a ver desde lejos la ciudad, que dejaba de ser su hogar. Sí, así era. Abandonaba a su protegida y sería una vergüenza para su raza, _pero no sufriría más. _No soportaba saber que ella se iba a casar. No soportaba saber que otro hombre la tocaría más de lo que la había tocado él. No soportaría ver como la besaba, o simplemente no podía permitir que fuera de alguien que o fuera él. _Por eso la abandonaba,_ para sacarse ese amor imposible de la cabeza y poder volar libre, sin el peso de ese dolor en el pecho.

Sabía que jamás se perdonaría si perdía los estribos con Sakura. Sabía que si por un arrebato de rabia llegaba a herirla más de lo que ya le había herido con sus duras palabras, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Y por eso había decidida salir de ese sufrimiento en que se había convertido su vida hacía apenas un día.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y la secó con frenesí. Su tío Madara no estaría tan orgulloso con él, pero eso le daba igual. En ese momento la rabia y el dolor dominaban todo su ser. Había deseado tanto pedirle a su princesa que se fueran juntos, que escaparan de ese infierno en que se convertiría su vida... Pero estaba claro que para ella él no era más que un amigo en el cual desahogar las penas y el dolor. _Y eso lo mataba por completo_.

Giró su rostro con gran pesar. Levantó el vuelo, y cerró su corazón en una cláusula de hierro, _para que no volvieran a rompérselo._

* * *

Sakura caminaba de un lado para otro como una loca. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de su rostro y su corazón no paraba de latir a una velocidad inquietable. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Algo llamó su atención.

Miró al balcón y vio que Madara la llamaba. En seguida fue donde él.

- Lo siento, hime-sama – dijo el ángel – No hemos encontrado a Sasuke.

Se derrumbó. Sintió como las piernas le temblaban y como unas manos la sostenías.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó el ángel con cara preocupada.

Cuando se incorporó, la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas.

- Hai – se separó de él y sintió otra lágrima – Sólo...sólo quiero estar sola....

El ángel no objetó nada, aunque frunció el ceño. Se alejó, alzando el vuelo.

Sakura cayó al suelo. Atrajo las piernas al pecho y escondió el rostro. Ya no le quedaba nada. Aceptaría su compromiso. Aceptaría su derrota. Y aceptaría _que él la había abandonado._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola Hola! He aquí el tercer cap. Me alegra que les haya gustado el fic, y de veras, estoy muy agradecida por los reviews. Este cap es corto, pero es solo para darle el verdadero sentido del prefacio. En el próximo, habrán pasado dos años... Y muchas cosas...

¿Quién será el prometido de Sakura?

¡¡¡Reviews!!!

**Nota: las ideas las tomaré en cuenta.**


	4. Otra vez no

**Bueno, pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo del fic. Quiero agradecerle a todas las personas que me apoyan, y este capítulo va dedicado a ellas. Bueno, pues les dejo leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

**S**akura's POV.

Arreglé la parte trasera de mi túnica a modo de que no me estorbara a la hora de caminar. Planeaba montar un poco, pues estaba estresada esos últimos días con los preparativos de la boda. Sí. Mi boda. Ni siquiera yo me lo podía creer, que apenas y quedaba una semana...

Y volvían los pensamientos...Volvían los recuerdos de dos años antes, cuando él estaba conmigo...Desde ese maldito día en _me abandonó, _los recuerdos me atormentaban como un látigo en la espalda. Había decidido abandonarlos. Había decido olvidarme por completo de ellos...Pero no podía. Había algo dentro de mi corazón que se lo comía cada día. Había algo que no dejaba de palpitar, haciéndome daño...Algo que quería arrancar... Cerré mi corazón. Nunca volví a hablar de mi ángel. Nunca acepté que se volviera a pronunciar su nombre delante de mí, porque era algo que me exterminaba. Y no podía seguir así. Jamás dejé que ningún ángel se me acercara, ni siquiera el de Hinata, que sólo se acercaba a nosotras para vigilarla. Y, sobretodo, jamás amé a nadie más.

* * *

- Hola, amor – _Itachi _besó mis labios cuando acabé de bajar las escaleras.

Yo correspondí. Quería a Itachi, pero no del modo que él se merecía. Desde un principio, me demostró lo que sentía por mí. Cada regalo, cada palabra, cada roce...todos eran sinceros. Me había demostrado el mor que sentía, y yo me sentía fatal por no corresponderle. Pero no cambié. Seguí siendo fría, en cierto modo. Y supo que eso era lo único que yo podía brindarle.

- Buenos días – saludé.

- ¿Lista? - inquirió, con ese tono que me hacía sentir mal.

- Sí. Ya desayuné.

Me sonrió. Tomó mi mano, y me sentí peor. Caminamos en silencio hacia los establos. Comenzó a ensillar un par de caballos, mientras yo le observaba en silencio. Sus orbes negras a veces me recordaban a... ¡No! Itachi era todo lo contrario a él. Itachi era majestuoso sin tener alas. Sólo con su bondad y elegancia lo impregnaba todo. Y yo parecía saber apreciarlo.

- Ya está – me llamó – Sakura.

Avancé hacia él con una sonrisa. Me permitiría ser blanda. Me permitiría abrir nuevamente mi corazón...

Esa era la propuesta que me hacía siempre. Era lo que más deseaba. Pero, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que mi vulnerable corazón ya roto desapareciera con otra ola de dolor. Y no estaba dispuesta a jugármela.

Subí a la yegua de pelaje negro. Me conocía, y yo a ella. Mimi, le puse cuando mi padre me la había regalado hacia tiempo, para intentar animarme. Pasé mi mano por su crin y ella se removió. Realmente era agradable. Itachi subió al macho de pelaje blanco que había acabado de preparar. Me indicó que saliésemos y eso hice.

Mientras las patas de mi caballo se movían ágiles y firme, yo me permití sonreirle al viento. Fui consciente de la mirada de mi prometido en mí, como queriendo decir "Loca", pero me dio igual. Me sentía bien. Me sentía libre. Hacía tiempo que el aroma de los árboles y de la hierba silvestre no llenaba mis pulmones, y lo añoraba.

Cuando me detuve, vi que él también lo hacía. Entonces tomé suficiente de ese aire tan agradable para hacer algo que hacía tiempo quería hacer. Avancé hacia mi futuro esposo, y le brindé una sonrisa que lo desconcertó. Pero eso no era todo. Cuando amos animales estuvieron juntos, que mi pierna tocó la de Itachi, me incliné...

...y pegué mis labios a los suyos. Sentí su sorpresa, así como sentí el rubor de mis mejillas. Mas no lo dejé. Hice que sus labios se movieran junto con los míos. Hice que, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, conociera mis sentimientos. Le mostré mi dolor. Le mostré mi tormento, con esa lágrima que se derramó por mi mejilla. Hice que conociera parte de mis pensamientos...Tomé su mano, y la coloqué en mi mejilla. Él la dejó reposar ahí, percibiendo mi temperatura. _Tal vez podría amarlo alguna vez..._Tal vez, pensé. Esas eran mis intenciones. Esos eran mis ideales. Y estaba dispuesta a seguirlos.

Me separé de él cuando él aire pidió entrar en nuestros pulmones. Me sorprendí yo misma al darme cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban mojadas totalmente, y vi el asombro en su rostro. Se separó de mí, y yo fruncí el ceño, pensando que había sido desagradable con él. Pero lo que hizo fue bajar del caballo. Sonreí e hice lo mismo. Me sentía mal. Sentía la necesidad de desahogarme con alguien, _porque todo seguía ahí dentro... _Me abrazó, y yo sentí la presión de sus manos en mi cadera y espalda. Pero aproveché. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y me dejé llevar. Era bonito, el sentimiento que me inundó en ese momento. Era bonito saber que le interesaba a alguien. Era bonito _saber que me querían... _Volví a alzar el rostro...Y esta vez fue él quien me besó...Casi lo mismo. Y sí, me gustaban sus labios. Me gustaban a ese dulce sabor a cariño... ¿Lo tendría para siempre? Esperaba que sí...

Y volvieron a invadirme. Esos malditos recuerdos volvieron a atormentarme. Volvieron a hacer que me sintiera pequeña en un mundo, que era mío, y que yo no conocía. _Y lo odié aún más... _Sí, esta vez no sentí dolor. Esta vez fue rabia lo que llenó mi corazón. Y una rabia que para nada era sana. Me aferré al cuerpo que me envolvía. Dejé que me siguiera besando. Dejé que me siguiera conociendo...Dejé que, por un momento, mis pensamientos sólo se centraran en él...

Y escuchamos un ruido. Me separé rápidamente de Itachi, pero no dejé de abrazarlo. Busqué con la vista lo que había llamado mi atención. Pero no encontré nada más que un para de pájaros volando. Itachi me miró con el ceño fruncido. Puso una mano en la espada que colgaba de su cadera y me separó de él. Algo no andaba bien. _Algo pasaba_... Sólo se veía el comenzar del bosque. Lo único que estaba a simple vista era el pasto verde, y los huecos entre los árboles. Subí a mi yegua, y me quedé en el sitio, por orden de mi prometido. Las manos me comenzaron a sudar a medida que él se alejaba de mí. Sentía miedo. ¿Quién era tan estúpido como para atacar a la princesa a plena luz del día? No creía que nadie. _Nadie, a menos que ese se tuviera alas..._

Mi corazón latió a u ritmo irregular. Rompí la orden de mi futuro esposo y le seguí. Frunció el ceño cuando me vio, y yo advertí que tenía la espada en la mano.

- Quédate donde estabas – me ordenó, más serio – Esto es peligroso...

- No. Quiero ir contigo.

Obtuve un bufido de molestia como respuesta. Los caballos comenzaron a moverse hacia los árboles y se sintió otro movimiento. Itachi blandió la espada, y prosiguió a adentrarse en los árboles. Dentro del bosque todo era más húmedo, incluso el aire. Me acerqué más a él y volvió la vista atrás. Bajó del caballo y yo le imité, con cuidado. Me acerqué a él, _y lo vi..._

A unos metros de nosotros se alzaba el majestuoso cuerpo de un ángel. _Mi respiración volvió a cambiar..._

Sentí miedo. Las piernas me volvieron a fallar y sólo fui consciente de la mano de Itachi agarrándome para que no me cayera.

- ¿Quién eres? - exclamó mi prometido, dejándome cuando estuve mejor - ¡Muéstrate!

El ser se giró. Era alto. Tanto como Itachi, y su porte era estupendo. _Volví a sentir miedo..._ Me acerqué otra vez a Itachi, y él me hizo retroceder. Él ángel avanzó hacia nosotros, casi mostrando su rostro...Y cuando la luz le dio...

¡No! No podía ser él. Sentí que la vista se me nublaba, y un sollozo salió de mi garganta. Mi prometido no se giró. Se irguió, y yo fruncí el ceño. La voz no me saldría si hablaba...Era tanto...Demasiado. No quería volver a vivir esa pesadilla. Deseaba que alguien me pellizcara, y despertar de ese horrible sueño...

Pero no era un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Era la realidad. Una realidad que jamás pensé afrontar. Una realidad con la que había soñado, pero que jamás supe como enfrentar... Pero debía hacerlo. Abrí mis ojos húmedos, dispuesta a ser fuerte por una vez en dos años.

- ¿Sasuke...? - mi propia voz me sonó a un eco lejano.

- Hime – fue su respuesta.

_Y todo se volvió negro..._

* * *

- No necesita tu ayuda – escuché débilmente.

Sentí que volaba...No, alguien me cargaba en brazos. Itachi. Abrí los ojos, dispuesta a volver a enfrentarme a él...Y giré el rostro levemente. Venía detrás de nosotros. Pero...¡Dios! Sus alas eran negras. Había cambiado tanto...Su rostro marcaba su madurez, con unas facciones de hombre. Su cuerpo, desde luego. Y su expresión... Su expresión fue lo que me confundió. No mostraba ninguna. Su rostro estaba impasible...Raro. Muy extraño. Recuerdo que siempre tenía una expresión optimista. Recuerdo que en sus labios siempre había una leve curva de travesura... Ahora ya no estaba...Ahora no quedaba nada.. _Ni siquiera mi amor..._

- Sakura – Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos – ¿Puedes andar?

- S-sí – contesté, mientras me bajaba – Puedo ir sola...

Miré a mi prometido y sonreí. Itachi me correspondió, pero luego su mirada se volvió tan oscura como sus orbes.

- ¿Le conoces? - inquirió.

- Sí. - tragué aire, _y le miré a los ojos –_ _Era_ mi ángel.

Sasuke sonrió, y fue la primera vez que odié su sonrisa.

- ¿Él fue quién te abandonó? - los labios del ángel se crisparon.

No contesté. Me giré y fruncí el ceño.

- Quiero volver.

* * *

Me asomé al balcón con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. ¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿Por qué quería seguir atormentándome de esa manera? Los sueños se habían convertido en realidad, pero no de la manera que había querido. Porque ya no quedaba nada. Ya no estaba ese amor puro e inocente. Ya no estaba mi libertad, la de amarlo. Ni siquiera quedaban mis ideales hacia él. Y no, no volverían.

Sentí algo detrás de mí, y me giré. Itachi me miró con gesto molesto, pero no por eso dejo de mirarme fijamente.

- ¿Sabes por qué ha vuelto? - preguntó, y supe a quien se refirió.

- No, no lo sé – suspiré.

Itachi me miró otra vez, y no pude evitar acercarme.

- - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunté.

No – suspiró con pesadez – Sólo vine a ver si estabas bien. Y a desearte buenas noches. - Besó mi frente, y yo le abracé.

Deseaba decirle esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, pero no quise herirle. No a él.

- Buenas noches – contesté.

Se separó de mí y salió de mi alcoba con aire cansado. Algo le molestaba. Algo le inquietaba. Y creía que sabía el qué era.

Volví a sentir algo detrás de mí. _Un sonido demasiado familiar..._Pero no me giré. Sólo hablé. Y mi propia voz sonó gélida.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto? - no sonó a pregunta.

- Me han obligado – contestó él, y sentí como se acercaba – El Consejo de Ángeles quiere que retome mi cargo.

- Ja – si él sería duro, no me conocía de veras - ¿Y si soy yo la que no quiere? - me giré. Y, otra vez, deseé que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Sus cabellos aún guardaban los destellos azules.

- No creo que quieras negarte – aspiré con fuerza, y sentí su olor, _el mismo._ Se acercó a mí, y retrocedí.

Mi espalda chocó con la pared, y sus manos se pusieron a la altura de mi cabeza, acorralándome.

- Quiero que te vayas – le dije sin flaquear – Quiero que me dejes en paz.

- No puedo hacer eso – sus alas se extendieron, _alas negras –_ Mi castigo ha sido muy malo. Y no pienso que me pongan otro peor.

- ¿Por qué me abandonaste? - una lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla - ¿Por qué me dejaste?

Su semblante cambió. Apegó su cuerpo más al mío, y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes por qué me fui? Porque tú lo provocaste. Porque cuando te casaras, le pertenecerías a otro. Porque te...

- ...amaba? - terminé yo, y no me lo pude creer. Su mirada se ensombreció, y me dolieron sus palabras. - Yo también te amaba. Yo también pensaba entregarte mi corazón. Pero no me dejaste. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti. Estaba dispuesta a...

- ¡Basta...!

- ¡No! Si te hago daño, debes pagar por lo que me hiciste. Debes saber que me heriste en lo más profundo, y que esa herida ya no sanará.

- ¿Y yo qué? Cuando te dijeron que ibas a casarte, no te negaste. Ni siquiera objetaste nada...

- ¡Porque no tenía razón para hacerlo! - lloré con fuerza – No era indispensable para nadie, no importaba a nadie...

- ¡A mí sí!

- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Por qué no me confesaste tu amor? Hubiera...

- Ya es tarde.

Bajé la mirada.

- Lo sé – sequé mis lágrimas con frenesí, y le empujé con fuerza, liberándome – Sólo, mantente alejado de mí... Por tu bien.

No respondió. Me miró otra vez, y yo le lancé una mirada de odio.

- Vete, Sasuke.

- Me iré. Pero, quiero que sepas, que he vuelto. Y ten presente, que estaré cada día a tu lado.

- Vete.

_- Tú eres mía, _Sakura – y no me creí que dijera esas palabras – Aún me amas...Y ¿sabes? La marca que dejaré en ti te hará recordarme toda tu vida.

- Primero muerta antes que pertenecer a un ser tan vil. Y ahora, la presencia de esas cosas – señalé sus alas con un desdén fingido – me molesta, lo mismo que la tuya. Lárgate.

Su sonrisa resonó en mi mente. Me dejé caer en la cama, y seguí llorando.

_Porque en el fondo, él tenía razón..._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola Hola! ¿Que tal? Bien. Bueno, pues primero que nada pedir disculpas por tardar tanto, y agradecer a las personas que me apoyan con sus reviews. A partir de ahora intentaré hacer la cosa más interesante. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews...?


	5. Pecado

Hola Hola!! Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...Sé que llevo tiempo desaparecida, pero mi ordenador se rompió y no he podido escribir. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Y creedme que me jode más a mí porque mi única forma de pasar el tiempo era escribir... ¡Bueno, bueno! Pues por fin aquí está el quinto capi, ^^. Las preguntas de los reviews serán contestados en este capítulo. ¡¡Espero que les guste!!

* * *

**S**asuke's POV.

Enfrentarme a mi tío Madara no había sido la elección correcta. Me había echado en cara que era un desertor, un traidor, un cobarde, una deshonra para nuestra raza...y lo peor era que tenía razón en todo. Ya ni siquiera me quedaba orgullo por el que luchar...¿Y qué más daba, si lo que quería era venganza? Pasé de todo lo que me dijo. Pasé de todo lo que demostró que era cierta...Pasé de todo.

**&**

Cuando salí al jardín de palacio, se notaba que había nevado la noche anterior. En la puerta que daba al exterior, se encontraba uno de los lacayos tenía un caballo preparado. Me pregunté para quien era...Y entonces los vi. Él la tenía abrazada totalmente, y ella...¡maldita sea! ¡Ella se dejaba abrazar! Su cabeza descansaba en el hombro masculino, y una de sus manos iba pasada por su espalda. Apreté los puños, y decidí ocultarme detrás de uno de los arbustos. Cuando llegaron al caballo, ella se dejó besar apasionadamente por él, y él aprovechó el momento, ¿cómo no?

Me mordí el labio inferior, y esperé a que él se fuera y que el lacayo desapareciera para salir de mi escondite. Sakura aún miraba la trayectoria que había tomado su prometido, y yo aproveché para acercarme lentamente a ella, hasta posicionarme justo detrás. Y cuando se giró...

- ¡Ah! - exclamó al tiempo que caía al suelo por el susto.

No sonreí. No gruñí. Ni siquiera hablé... Esperé a que ella lo hiciera.

- Idiota – se quejó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Comenzó a sacudirse la capa de nieve y me di cuenta de que abajó no estaba tan protegida del frío...

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - preguntó furiosa al tiempo que me pasaba por el lado.

Le agarré el brazo, y le impedí que se fuera. Al principio, me miró rabiosa. Su ceño se frunció y en su boca apareció una mueca de desprecio.

- Suéltame – susurró calmada – Suéltame o no respondo.

- ¿Por qué dejas que él te bese...si no lo amas? - pregunté seriamente.

Entonces ella me miró extraño, algo que no supe entender. Sentí como se relajaba, y vi como bajaba la vista.

- Eso no te incumbe – fruncí el ceño – Por favor, ahora suéltame.

- No hasta que me expliques por qué.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo – hizo gesto de soltarse.

No la dejé. La agarré por los hombros y la arrastré hasta la pared más cercana, haciendo que su espalda chocara contra ella y que de su boca saliera un quejido. La miré a los ojos, y me pregunté como era capaz de mirarla con tanta frialdad. Extendí mis alas negras, y vi como ella se fijaba.

- Sasuke, no hagas esto...por favor – dijo bajando nuevamente la mirada.

Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba, y sentí como temblaba. ¿Tenía frío? O...¿me temía a mí?

- Sólo quiero que me respondas a la pregunta – le dije.

Ella alzó la mirada...y fue tan gélida como la mía. Su frágil cuerpo volvió a tensarse.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no lo amo? - preguntó irónica.

La ira me inundó.

- Una pregunta no se responde con otra – alcé una ceja.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa por qué me dejo besar? ¿Acaso eres algo mío?

- Sigo siendo tu ángel. Mi deber es protegerte.

- Te equivocas – me empujó y me separó de ella – Dejaste de ser mi ángel hace ya mucho tiempo. Tus alas demuestran que ya no eres tan puro, que no eres más que una vergüenza... incluso para mí.

¿Cómo se atrevía decirme esas cosas? No toleraría que ella, que no se auto valoraba, viniera a decirme lo que era. No, jamás.

- ¿Y tú qué? Mírate – hablé con dureza, y mi tono de voz se alzó un poco - A mí me daría vergüenza tenerte como protegida.

- Muy bien, pues – sonrió, algo que odie – Sal de mi hogar. Sal de mi vida, de mi vista...y jamás vuelvas a fastidiarme, por favor.

Realmente había cambiado. Realmente había dejado de ser la niña tímida de antes. Ahora me sorprendía. Me sorprendía a mí mismo ver esa fuerza de carácter. Me sorprendía ver lo cambiada que estaba.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio, pasando por mi lado sin mirarme. Sentí un sollozo cuando se giró...

- Tal vez lo haga – le grité.

Se detuvo en seco y yo sonreí. Mis palabras habían tenido el efecto que yo quería. _Ella no quería que me fuera...no otra vez._

- Te doy una semana para que lo hagas. Sino...tendrás serios problemas.

- ¿Qué ocurre en una semana?

Ella se giró con esa molesta sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

- Me caso. Y no estás invitado.

Me mordí el labio hasta hacerme sangre...y la vi entrar en palacio.

* * *

**S**akura's POV.

Entré en mi habitación con un dolor agudo en el pecho. Sentí la respiración pausada y me dejé caer en la cama con pesadez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué me había tocado sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué… me rompía el corazón ya más de lo que lo tenía? Jamás encontraría respuestas a esas preguntas´. Cada vez que me encontraba frente a él, mirándole a los ojos, me sentía tan desprotegida...tan débil. Y no podía hacer nada.

Quería a Itachi, y era lo único por lo que me quedaba vivir. ¿Le amaba? No, pero le necesitaba. Necesitaba de sus caricias, de sus besos, de sus abrazos...de él. Esa era la única forma de llenar el vacío de mi corazón. Era la única manera de que al menos con pegamento falso las piezas de éste podían ser unidas temporalmente...

Y entonces volvía él. Volvía pisotearme, hacerme sentir mal...

No quería aguantar más. No lo haría...Nunca

**&**

En la cena mi padre no dijo ni una palabra respecto al asunto de Sasuke. Decidí ignorarlo también, con miedo a que la comida me hiciera mala digestión.

Me levanté de la mesa sin mirarlo...No tenía muy buena relación con él desde hacía dos años, desde que había destruido mi vida.

Decidí, en vez de ir a mi habitación, irme al laberinto del jardín. Era de noche, pero no había frío. Al contrario, la noche era una de las mejores que había visto. Me adentré en los pasadizos, intentando pensar con claridad. Comencé a caminar, inconsciente de que alguien me seguía...

- ¡Maldita sea...! - exclamé girándome de golpe, intentando hallar el origen de los ruidos...no lo encontré.

Suspiré hondo y seguí caminando. Recordaba que ese era el único lugar donde me sentía bien desde pequeña...Cuando estaba con él. Llegué al centro después de, por decirlo de algún modo, marearme.

Me senté en el banco que había en el centro, y el olor de las flores me llenó por completo. Tulipanes, claveles, rosas...una gran variedad que mi ángel había cultivado para mí, y que yo nunca había dejado de cuidar. Sin embargo...

- No pensé que cuidaras tan bien esto – su voz me sorprendió.

Me giré bruscamente, y le vi recostado a una de las paredes de hierba. Decidí no hacerle caso. Esta vez le humillaría yo.

- Pareces un perrito faldero detrás de mí – sonreí - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te dé comida? Lo siento, a los sarnosos...los odio.

Me complació ver su semblante. Su ceño se frunció, y su labio inferior se contrajo. Volví a sonreír.

Me giré, con la intención de volver a palacio, puesto que él me había impedido la tranquilidad. Y otra vez, me agarró por la muñeca. Vi como iba a decirme algo, mas no lo hizo...Bajó la mirada hasta mi muñeca por la parte donde estaba el agarre...

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó alzando mi mano y señalando la cicatriz de mi muñeca.

Me ruboricé.

- Nada – dije soltándome.

Entonces cogió las dos manos y miró las dos muñecas. La vergüenza me invadió, como si él estuviera mirando mi más profunda intimidad.

- ¿Has intentado suicidarte? - preguntó confuso.

- No...yo...- intenté excusarme.

¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡Cómo demonios se te ocurrió algo así!?

Esta vez no tuve fuerzas para hacerme la mujer fuerte. Esta vez dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran, y contestaran por habla, puesto que no me salía. Sentí ganas de abrazarlo, de echarme encima de él, de decirle que le amaba, que nada había cambiado...Y no sé por qué no lo hice.

- ¿Fue por mi culpa? - preguntó serio.

No respondí. Le miré a los ojos...y me sorprendí. Se veía confuso, herido y alarmado.

- Por Dios, Sakura. ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así?

Y acto seguido...me envolvió en un abrazo. Sentí sus fuerte brazos estrecharme en su pecho como nunca. Sentí sus temblores...estaba nervioso. Sentí un gemido, propio. Sentí tantas cosas...Y nada era lo que yo esperaba. Nada era ese "Te amo" que yo quería escuchar. Nada era esa frase con la que yo había soñado desde que le había visto...Ya no me quería.

- Déjame – pedí ahogada en llanto – Por favor...no me hagas ya más daño.

- El daño te lo has causado tú misma, tonta – me dijo – Yo siempre te amé. Siempre sentí ese sentimiento que es lo más profundo para una persona...Siempre.

- Pero ya no...- deduje yo. Un lloré con más fuerza.

- Te equivocas.

Me separó lentamente de él. Me miró a los ojos y yo le sostuve la mirada. Cercó lentamente su rostro al mío y...

Sentí como me elevaba en el aire. Sentí como la brisa nos envolvía mientras nos besábamos...por primera vez. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estábamos en mi habitación. Me ruboricé. Me dejé caer suavemente en la cama, mientras él seguía besando mis labios...y pronto mi cuello.

- S-Sasuke...- dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho en señal de que se parara.

- Te prometo que estaré contigo siempre. Te prometo que nunca voy a abandonarte de nuevo... Porque...te amo...

Sus palabras me cegaron. Sólo me dejé llevar por su contacto. Sentí sus caricias...sus roces...sus abrazos...y sus palabras.

Y esa noche, consciente de que fue mi mayor pecado...Me entregué a él

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola Hola!! Jeje, pues espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que cuando Sasuke vio que ella había intentado suicidarse por su culpa fue una parte bonita...¡¡Admitánlo, va, xD!! Bueno, pues hasta el prox capi...

* Las alas negras son parte de la maldición del consejo de los ángeles.


	6. Desprecio

¡Hola! Vale, me disculparé otra vez por la tardanza, aunque ya me he justificado varias veces... Vale, aquí les traigo el séptimo capítulo...no estoy muy inspirada, así que siento si no es tan buena actu...Bueno, el caso es que como buena amiga y escritora que soy, jeje, no les he querido hacer esperar tanto tiempo...

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

**Desprecio**

* * *

**S**akura abrió los ojos con el hiriente sol que entraba desde el gran balcón. Miró su blanca piel expuesta, y se ruborizó intensamente al recordar...la noche anterior. Se sentía bien. No, más que bien, espectacular. Se sentía plena, llena de vida...Y sentía que tenía una nueva razón para vivir.

Giró su rostro, dudosa, buscando algún indicio de quien la acababa de hacer tan feliz...Mas él no estaba. La princesa se sentó, tapándose con las sábanas y frunciendo el ceño al verse sola. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella? La joven suspiró, y se preparó para el día.

**&**

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro frunciendo el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante cosa...? ¿Por qué...? No quería darse cuenta. No quería darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error. No quería admitir que había sido un canalla...Un idiota. Y no quería darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su princesa...

No pudo evitar sentirse mal, cuando vio las marcas en las pálidas muñecas de la joven. ¿Tanto había sufrido por él? ¿Le había dolido tanto su partida, hasta tal punto? Y no, no se puso aguantar el deseo de abrazarla cuando la vio llorar. Cuando la vio llorar por él. Se preguntó cuantas veces Sakura lo había hecho en su ausencia...

Sus deseos de venganza fueron desechados en ese momento. Se sentía libre cuando estaba con ella. Se sentía bien, él mismo. Ya no era su ángel guardián, ni ella su protegida. Eran Sasuke y Sakura, los amantes que habían consumado su amor hacía una noche...

Sacudió la cabeza eufóricamente, y admiró, a lo lejos, como un caballo negro se dirigía hacia el palacio a una gran velocidad.

_Genial, _pensó, ahora comenzarían los problemas.

No, no se imaginaba a Sakura gimiendo en los brazos de otro que no fuera él. No se la imaginaba besando sus labios con la misma intensidad que besaba los suyos. No se la imaginaba aferrada a la espalda de otro que no fuera él...Y por supuesto, no imaginaba como otro la tocaba de la forma que lo había hecho él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se giró extendiendo las alas. Iría a los aposentos de Sakura, porque si había tenido el valor y la hombría suficiente como para hacerla suya...la tendría para enfrentarla.

**&**

Sakura se recogió el cabello en una coleta cualquiera, dejando unos mechones de cabello rosa esparcidos por el rostro. Se miró en el espejo del tocador y en que en su pálido cuello había una llamativa marca roja...de la noche anterior. Se ruborizo intensamente, y se colocó en el cuello un ligero pañuelo negro que tapaba la marca..._Estupendo._

Y entonces algo llamó su atención. Se giró, y en el marco de las puertas del gran balcón estaba Sasuke, cruzado de brazos y recostado. La princesa se levantó de un salto, y le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos ónice que le hacían perder la cordura.

- Tu prometido viene hacia acá – soltó Sasuke de mala gana - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sakura bajó la mirada, avergonzada consigo misma. ¿Qué haría? No había pensado en eso, en las consecuencias de sus actos...y alguien saldría herido por su culpa...alguien quien no lo merecía. La desesperación la atacó por completo.

¡Dios Santo! Era demasiado para ella. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el asiento del tocador, y escondió el rostro entre las manos. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidar a Itachi?! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de él...mientras Sasuke la hacía suya...?

- Sakura – escuchó que su ángel la llamaba. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

No contestó. Comenzó a llorar como una histérica, mientras veía a un aterrorizado Sasuke acercarse a ella. La agarró por los brazos, y la zarandeó...

- ¡Sakura, háblame! - chillo el ángel de alas negras - ¡Sakura!

Pero la joven ya no escuchaba. Solamente sentía el peso de la culpabilidad caer sobre sus frágiles hombros. Se sentía mal. Se sentía como una miserable...una maldita traidora. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Sa-Sasuke yo...- dijo angustiada, mirándole a los ojos – Itachi...él...

La miró incrédulo, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ella se estaba debatiendo entre quedarse con él o con el idiota ese? No, simplemente, era inaudito. Se alejó lentamente de ella, y la observó bajar la mirada mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Elevó los ojos, y la desesperación se mezcló con la angustia al ver como él se alejaba...y la dejaba sola de nuevo. Se levantó con dificultad del suelo, e intentó caminar hacia él, llorosa.

- No me abandones de nuevo...- suplicó.

- ¡¿Perdona?! - estalló el ángel – Sakura, eres tú quien no sabe lo que hará. Eres tú la que está confusa – dejó que ella se derrumbara en su pecho, aunque se quedó rígido - ¿Sabes? Pensaba...Pensaba que tus palabras eran ciertas – miró su cabellera rosada – Pensaba que en verdad me amabas...Eres una mentirosa – se safó del agarre, y extendió las alas – No vales nada.

Ella le miró marchar. Y algo en su interior hizo que se sintiera peor.

**&**

- ¡¿Una hermana?! - chilló la pelirrosa, incrédula - ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una hermana a la que ni siquiera conozco?

Su padre no dijo nada. La miró como se desesperaba, _otra vez_, y se frotó las sienes, cansado. Sí, era verdad. Tenía una hija. Una hija mayor que la pequeña, a la que había abandonado poco después de haber nacido. ¿Por qué? Las condiciones le habían obligado...luego de que su madre muriera y le dejara a cargo a una niña...En ese entonces, él no era rey. Se había ganado el título después, y fue entonces cuando nació su pequeña hija de cabellos rosas. Se arrepintió. Se arrepintió como nunca en su vida...y, como no, había buscado su rastro. ¡Al fin la había encontrado, después de diecinueve años! Y ahora llegaba la peor parte; contarle la verdad a Sakura.

- Hija yo...- comenzó, pero Sakura le cortó.

- ¿Sabes qué, papá? - ella se levantó – Me da igual. Estoy harta ya de que todos me hagáis daño. Estoy harta ya de que hagáis como que no tengo sentimientos y que soy una roca- suspiró – Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. Si la traes, y ella merece el trono antes que yo...- se encogió de hombros – Mejor para mí; así podré ser libre de una maldita vez.

Y tras esto, salió del salón, dejando a su padre con el corazón en la mano...y un profundo dolor en el pecho.

**&**

Cuando entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta con una fuerza increíble; toda la habitación retumbó. Caminó hacia la cama, y se dejó caer bruscamente boca abajo contra la almohada. Estaba furiosa. Estaba furiosa con su padre, con Sasuke, con Itachi...y con ella misma. Con su padre por mentirle de aquella manera durante toda su vida. Con Sasuke por... no sabía. Con Itachi por tener que estar en el medio...Y con ella, porque era una miserable. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza...Dios, que frustración la estaba invadiendo...

Y entonces sintió unas manos recorrer su espalda suavemente...y unas suaves besos depositarse en su cuello. Elevó la cabeza con una bella sonrisa en los labios...esperando que fuera su ángel.

Pero no.

Itachi la miraba con una feliz sonrisa en los labios. La de ella se esfumó. Las lágrimas se le salieron solas cuando su cuerpo se congeló. Volteó lentamente y la expresión de Itachi cambió a una muy preocupada. No le dio tiempo a hablar...Se abalanzó encima de él y le abrazo con fuerza.

Itachi se sorprendió.

Pasó sus manos por la frágil espalda de su prometida, y enterró el rostro entre sus cabellos rosas.

- Te he echado de menos – susurró con un beso.

La joven no dijo nada. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, y dejar que ese líquido salado fluyera de ellos.

_Sasuke...te amo._

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que un ángel de alas negras les observaba...jurado despreciar con intensidad todo de esa persona que le había hecho tanto daño...

**&**

**Notas de la autora: **Cortito, lo sé UU' pero espero que les haya gustado.

_¿Quién será la hermana de Sakura? _


End file.
